HF 001
Ok, if everyone is ready, I will begin. You are all in the tavern "The Green Dragon", nestled in one of the slums on the outer rim of Havenfall. It is a sparse evening for the Dragon, only a handful of patrons throughout. And not a very active crowd. Among them are: (name yourself and describe what you look like) Coil: Coil is a compact, copper-skinned elf with short spikey hair, dressed in traveler's clothes, with a pair of finely crafted handaxes hanging off his belt. He has auburn hair and green eyes. SmallGalaxy: Annabel Lilyfield, a local slum-dweller. She wears a billowy cloak, despite being indoors. and some sort of mask hides her face. As she reaches for the mug in front of her, you can see that her hand is covered by a gauntlet. The mask's eyes gleam blue when the light catches them. Caleb L.: Hank is a disgruntled looking half-orc dressed in the uniform of the city guard , seeming to be trying to observe as much of the bar as possible. Bryony B. is a very, very tall, somewhat monstrous-looking woman, over six feet tall, with horns that curve toward the back of her head and then forward again, holding back a mass of unruly, curly dark blue hair. She's wearing a plain dark blue dress, with a heavy cloak over it. Oh, and she does have a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, you are all around the tavern. People are kind of steering clear of Hank, the city guard drinking around the slums, but nobody seems to be looking at you like "yeah, let's get that guy" either. The more observant among you notice that some people appear to be going upstairs, and then coming down with small packages. Pretty much all of you notice the very loud, unruly group at the bar, the center of which appears to be this well-dressed but filthy halfling woman. She has a small pile of empty glasses in front of her and appears to be making plans to make it bigger. Rune sips her tea. LaughingMan19 (GM): On her sides are two well-armed looking gents, a dwarf and a gnome respectively. Does anyone want to do anything? Rune fishes in her mug with a spoon. Coil drinks from his mug. Rune: Stealth (DEX) Rune • Ability check Result 17 | 13 Anna monentarily glances over at the boisterous trio, and tries to pick up what little she can of the conversation from where she is. LaughingMan19 (GM): Roll me a perception check. Anna: Perception (WIS) Anna • Ability check Result 15 | 16 Coil makes his way over toward the bar for a refill, skirting the stoic half-orc gentleman. Rune takes out a book and pages through it, frowning. LaughingMan19 (GM): The bartender goes over to the two of you. to Coil: "What are you buying?" Coil just wants a refill on the watered down ale he's been nursing. LaughingMan19 (GM): The bartender scoffs, clearly pissed off you didn't order something more expensive, but pours it out for you. "Between you and this tin can, it's a wonder I can stay in business." Rune: Ish there anything to drink? LaughingMan19 (GM): The dwarf from the trio, waves him over "BARKEEP! MORE MEAD! THICK, AND HEARTY!" Rune: What about food? LaughingMan19 (GM): The bartender turns back to Coil "Excuse me." A waitress comes over to Rune. "Aye lass, food and drink. You want something other than tea?" ...hello? Everyone still here? Coil: ((Yeah, I'm here.)) Rune: Yesh. LaughingMan19 (GM): ...Caleb? Rune: What are my optionss. SmallGalaxy: ^_^ Caleb L.: sill here LaughingMan19 (GM): The waitress stops to think "Well, we have some ales, beer, mead, scotch, whiskey...I think a wine or two, but that don't move too well..." A man comes running down the stairs, holding one of the packages other people have been carrying. Rune: For food? LaughingMan19 (GM): As he does so, he trips and a potion bottle comes tumbling out of the bag, rolling down the stairs and stopping at a customer's feet. "Oh, for food we have the chef's special." "Or the eggs" "...but, you don't want the eggs." Rune: What ish the chef'sh shpecial? LaughingMan19 (GM): The customer looks down "What the--" but the man runs up, snatches it and bolts for the door. To Rune: "It's meat" Rune: What kind? LaughingMan19 (GM): "...meat..." "It's kind of like a...well...it's definitely meat" Can you give me a perception check, Rune? Rune: Perception (WIS) Rune • Ability check Result 7 | 18 LaughingMan19 (GM): Just looking around, you think you see someone eating it...it's definitely meat. Coil turns toward the guy bolting toward the door, then looks at the city guard quizzically. Rune: I shupposhe... I sssupposse toasst issn't an option? LaughingMan19 (GM): ...I'll see what we have. The waitress goes off into the backroom. Anna also turns her gaze in that direction. She was eyeing the potion before that guy snatched it up. Rune sighs mournfully and goes back to her book. LaughingMan19 (GM): The man runs out the door. The Barkeep walks over to Hank, his face all white. "I swear, I don't know nothing about that." "We just rent the room, is all." Caleb L.: but you know who rents the room don't you? LaughingMan19 (GM): Some elf named Taeral. "If you could move him out quietly, fine, but, please, you can't shut me down" Can I get a perception check from everyone. Anna: Perception (WIS) Anna • Ability check Result 18 | 11 Caleb L.: And how long has the room been rented to this .. Taerial Rune: Perception (WIS) Rune • Ability check Result 9 | 6 Caleb L.: Perception (WIS) Hank • Ability check Result 2 | 12 Canto: Perception (WIS) Coil • Ability check Result 14 | 19 LaughingMan19 (GM): "He moved in...like...three...four months ago, I think" "He had all this weird stuff, but he's with the guild. I never figured he--" Caleb L.: what room does he rent? Canto cocks his head upward. "Sounds like a fight." LaughingMan19 (GM): "He's over in--" BOOOOMMMMM!!!!! Coil: See? LaughingMan19 (GM): The whole building shakes and you start to see smoke coming down the steps. Rune: ... alchemy gone horribly wrong, I'd wager. We had better evacuate the building. LaughingMan19 (GM): Patrons start heading for the door, save for the trio, who keep drinking "Where's everyun goin'?" Anna attempts to vacate the premises, trying to help out anyone who's too drunk to help themselves. Caleb L.: Hank heads for the steps Coil: There's a parade outside. Elephants and everything. LaughingMan19 (GM): Is Hank the only one going upstairs? Rune follows the guard. Anna: may as well head upstairs also, there might be people sleeping, and it looks like everyone down here is reasonably lively. LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, so, everyone heads upstairs. Coil goes too, more out of curiousity. LaughingMan19 (GM): As you all approach, you see one of the rooms has it's door blown off and smoke is billowing out of it, but the smoke is clearing quickly. As you approach it and look in, you find the room a complete mess, with various strange items and furniture all blown about. And, in the middle of it, lies a dead body. Rune: ... I wanted toasht, not a corpshe. Coil: I suspect poison. Anna seems slightly distressed by this. Caleb L.: Is tere any evidence of where the explosion came from? Coil looks around for anyone else. LaughingMan19 (GM): Give me an investiagation roll. With advantage, because you investigate crime scenes for a living. Anna: "I heard people arguing up here earlier, so there must be at least one more." Coil nods. "Me too." Anna: "Unless they dove out a window." Caleb L.: Investigation (INT) Hank • Ability check Result 16 | 5 LaughingMan19 (GM): Everyone else, give me either a perception roll or an investigation roll, depending on how closely they're looking. Coil: Perception (WIS) Coil • Ability check Result 12 | 17 Rune: Investigation (INT) Rune • Ability check Result 23 | 22 Anna: Perception (WIS) Anna • Ability check Result 25 | 9 Coil: ((Wha t is with the two numbers when you roll?)) Anna: for advantage/disadvantage Rune: ((I have no idea. I don't know what they mean.)) LaughingMan19 (GM): When you have neither advantage or disadvantage, you just take the number on the left. Coil: ((Ohhh.)) LaughingMan19 (GM): Advantage, you take the higher nu,ner, disadvantage, the lower. Anna: ... Caleb L.: no one enter the room this does not feel right. Coil: You're just saying that because of the corpse and explosions. Anna: "From the way everything is tossed about, it looks like the blast originated from where the deceased is." Caleb L.: and why is the decesed still in one piece Anna: "But nothing is damaged, which is extremely odd." Caleb L.: do any of the other rooms look suspicous? Coil shrugs to go to the nearest room to this one. Rune: ...well, nothing'sh on fire. That'sh the important thing. LaughingMan19 (GM): Just glancing at them...no. They all appear in tact and unaffected. Although, some are open, probably from when people were running out of them. Anna looks at the ceiling of the room, just in case. LaughingMan19 (GM): There's some soot, and some goop from something, but not much more information on the ceiling. Caleb L.: can i check for any magical residue in the room? LaughingMan19 (GM): ...um...sure...give me an arcana check at disadvantage. Caleb L.: Arcana (INT) Hank • Ability check Result 9 | 21 LaughingMan19 (GM): Yeah, you have no idea. Magic isn't really your forte. Coil goes to the next room and knocks on the door. LaughingMan19 (GM): You assume something arcane happened in here, maybe, but you really couldn't say. No one answers. Coil opens the door. Caleb L.: I will examine the body LaughingMan19 (GM): It's locked. Rune turns away. Coil goes to the door on the other side of ground zero and tries that one. Rune: I think I'll go get that toasht. LaughingMan19 (GM): As Rune goes to head down, the Barkeep comes running up. Rune goes a bit off color. Since she was chalk white before it's a little hard to tell. LaughingMan19 (GM): "WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON IN HERE?!? Caleb L.: WIS saving throw Hank WIS save 14 | 11 Coil nods toward the half-orc. "Crime scene, apparently." Anna inspects some of the 'odd items.' LaughingMan19 (GM): There are several papers, potions, the remains of an alchemy set thrown to the floor. Several skulls of different species. A few wands. Caleb L.: Please sir this appears to be part of an ongoing investigation I need to secure the scene this should not take long LaughingMan19 (GM): "Ongoing what now?" Anna takes care not to contaminate the evidence. Rune: You should probably keep shiviliansh like ush out. LaughingMan19 (GM): Can you give me one more investigation check, Anna? The Barkeep forces his way over and peers into the room. He sees the body. "By the gods" Caleb L.: well i believe i told everyone to not enter the room Coil is still in the hall. Anna: or perception? LaughingMan19 (GM): Isn't Anna in there? Investigation. Rune: After we were in it. Caleb L.: its the thought that counts Anna: Investigation (INT) Anna • Ability check Result 21 | 20 Rune: Beshidesh, if you're not a wizhard, you should probably call one, becaushe thish ish obvioushly a magical inchident. LaughingMan19 (GM): Looking over the papers, you see a lot of them are notes he was sending to and from a man named Tim at the Mage's Guild. And they all involve a "special project" about souls. The Barkeep looks over at the body "I read about that in the papers. The Pale Man killer." "Is this him?" "The fuck is some 10,000 gold bounty doing in my inn?!?" Rune: Doesh he kill pale men? Coil: And who blew him up. Rune: ... What about women? LaughingMan19 (GM): "I just read this thing in the paper. Some guy kills you, leaving some creepy pale corpse behind." "So, they've been calling him the pale man." Rune: Oh, I shee. It doeshn't follow, though. Coil: He doesn't skill pale men, nor is he a pale man who kills. Caleb L.: but the corpses are always pale and drained LaughingMan19 (GM): "I DIDN'T WRITE THE FUCKING ARTICLE!" Anna indicates the papers. "Excuse me, officer, you may find these interesting." Rune: Maybe you should calm down. Caleb L.: what have you found? Rune: Getting upshet ishn't going to sholve anything. Anna: It seems that the writer and someone named "Tim" are involved in some sort of soul nonsense. Rune: Let me shee. Rune holds her hand out for the paper! LaughingMan19 (GM): "You guys with the guard, or somethin'?" Caleb L.: I think I will take that Anna gingerly picks up the documents and hands them to whoever grabs them first. Rune inspects them! Anna: Ah. Sorry. Rune grabs. She is grabby. LaughingMan19 (GM): Give me an arcane check, Rune. Coil shrugs, and heads for the stairs. Rune: No, but I'm the one mosht likely to shtop reading exploshive runesh in time. Arcana (INT) Rune • Ability check Result 8 | 11 Thish ishn't my field, but the third conshpirator'sh name ish here. Rune hands it to the guard. Rune points to the smudge. LaughingMan19 (GM): "What's this about conspirators?" Caleb L.: I take the paper and look at the smudge? LaughingMan19 (GM): Try an investigation check? Caleb L.: Investigation (INT) Hank • Ability check Result 12 | 11 I start to leave the room Rune shakes her head and heads downstairs. SmallGalaxy: going to have to leave for a bit in a bit. Feel free to continue without me, I'll just read the chat log when I get back. LaughingMan19 (GM): As you all start to come down, you see Coil sitting at a table, while the halfling from earlier lies unconscious in an otherwise empty tavern. Anna heads down with the others. Rune goes back to her tea. Anna: What happened? Is she alright? Caleb L.: I check on the halfling to see if she is ok Coil: She's just drunk. LaughingMan19 (GM): She snores. She smells awful. Anna: Ah. LaughingMan19 (GM): The Barkeep comes back down. Rune shrugs. LaughingMan19 (GM): Oy, great. What happened to the Ambassador? "You know what? I don't care. I'm calling the guard and closing up." "Not like anyone's coming back now." Coil: .... ambassador? Figures. SmallGalaxy: out. Feel free to assume I'm trying to help Rune: Ambashador of what? LaughingMan19 (GM): The free states. All them halfling and gnome places outside of the human colonies and stuff. "Look, can you guys get her out of here? Call here a cab or something." He proceeds to start locking up. Caleb L.: what time of day is it? Rune: Okay, she'sh a cab. LaughingMan19 (GM): It's night. Pretty late, but not as late as it would usually be for a place like this to close. Coil: Hah. LaughingMan19 (GM): Somewhere around 10:30, 11 o clock. The barkeep rolls his eyes. He turns to Hank. "Look, what'd'ya want me to do? Just tell me, and I'll do it." Caleb L.: Lock up for the night and I will have a patrol come around in the morning. LaughingMan19 (GM): "Thank you. Now, the rest of ya, get out!" He starts locking up. Rune: Fine. Coil waves and heads out. Rune doesn't pay her tab, so THERE. Rune does too. Caleb L.: Hank walks out as well LaughingMan19 (GM): As you head out, you see the dwarf come back. "Um, beg pardon, I think I forgot someone." "She still...?" He points inside. Coil: Yes. She's unconscious on the floor. Caleb L.: yes she is , she may have had a few too many drinks LaughingMan19 (GM): Thanks. Not my best bodyguard moment. 'M Usually much better." He runs inside. Coil: ... he was a bodyguard. He might be terrible at his job. LaughingMan19 (GM): So, what do you guys do now? Rune: ... I think she needsh a new bodyguard. And we need a new plashe to shtay. Caleb L.: weren't there two of them earlier LaughingMan19 (GM): The gnome comes running back. "Um...are they still in there?" I got halfway back 'fore I realized they were gone." Caleb L.: Are you also a bodyguard that does not know to protect their employer? LaughingMan19 (GM): ...um...I'm a bodyguard, yes. Rune: .... then why ish your body... not even in the shame room... ash the body... you're shupposed to be GUARDING?? LaughingMan19 (GM): ...are you with the union? Caleb L.: there is a bodyguard union? Rune: What'sh your employee ID number? LaughingMan19 (GM): The dwarf exits with the halfling across his back. "S'okay. I got her." The gnome nods, thankful, and the three head off. Coil shakes his head. Caleb L.: are they the same dwarf and gnome from earlier? LaughingMan19 (GM): Yes. SmallGalaxy: back LaughingMan19 (GM): ((You didn't miss anything)) Caleb L.: I assume the guild hall is closed at this time? LaughingMan19 (GM): Everyone give me some perception checks. Rune: Perception (WIS) Rune • Ability check Result 15 | 23 Caleb L.: Perception (WIS) Hank • Ability check Result 5 | 14 Anna: Perception (WIS) Anna • Ability check Result 24 | 7 Coil: Perception (WIS) Coil • Ability check Result 22 | 10 Caleb L.: I think I see darknes LaughingMan19 (GM): Hank is lost in thought, but the rest of you notice something odd. A pair of sooty footprints appear in the middle of the others fleeing the tavern. Except, they appear a few feet ahead of everyone else, like the figure just appeared there. Rune pokes Hank in the ribs and points. Rune: Look at that. Anna casts druidcraft where she assumes there is a boot, to muddy it, hopefully rendering it visible. Caleb L.: look at what? LaughingMan19 (GM): There is no boot. But the tracks lead further on. Anna: Ah. Already passed. Rune: Tracks. They just appear. Like magic. Caleb L.: can I investigate to tell anything about the tracks LaughingMan19 (GM): Sure. Give me a roll. Caleb L.: Investigation (INT) Hank • Ability check Result 19 | 16 Looks like they head to the guild district I tart following the tracks Rune follows Caleb. Rune: Look, you're from here, aren't you? Where'sh a good inexssspensive inn? LaughingMan19 (GM): Is everyone else following Hank? Anna also follows the tracks, as well. Coil is following just because he's interested in the 'inexpensive inn' question as well. Caleb L.: most likely the Helpful Iguana or the Blind Stallion would be your best bet for a cheap place to stay Rune: But they're nishe? No bugsh or creepersh or cultsh in the bashement? Caleb L.: Can I tell if the person was moving in a hurry? Its a cheap inn not a palace you take what you can get LaughingMan19 (GM): As you continue this conversation, you approach the guild house. And you all start to hear shouting. One of those voices Coil and Anna can recognize from earlier. Coil: Are you saying you have to stay in a palace to get a cult-free basement? Wait, you hear that? LaughingMan19 (GM): A dresser comes flying out of one of the rooms up top, smashing onto the road. Rune: I have a habit of shetting creepersh on fire. ... that sheemsh like a washte of a chiffarobe. Anna: Sssh, there's someone ahead. (notably, the sssh sounds oddly static-y) Caleb L.: Can I see anyting from where the dresser fell? LaughingMan19 (GM): You see a lit up room, and a shadow-y figure moving around in there. You also now here crying. *hear Coil: ((Is that room where the raised voices were coming from?)) Caleb L.: is the crying coming from the room? LaughingMan19 (GM): Yes, and yes. You're basically on the street in front of the guild hall now. Rune stays quiet! Caleb L.: IS there anything odd bout the dresser? LaughingMan19 (GM): All the clothes in it have a star motif. Even the underwear, sadly. Coil yells out. "OW. MY LEG GOT CRUSHED, WHO THROWS A DRESSER OUT THE WINDOW, SOMEONE HELP ME" Anna immediately flattens against a wall, just in case whoever looks out is nonfriendly. Rune snrks. Caleb L.: I try to look like I just showed up on a patrol LaughingMan19 (GM): The figure inside can now be seen carry some kind of strange sack on it's back. It positions itself somewhere and poof! Vanishes. Rune: Invishibility. Caleb L.: did the sack seem to be moving? LaughingMan19 (GM): An old man comes out of the door to the guild. He has a candle in one hand, and a small pink dragon on his shoulder. Rune: Unlesh it'sh dimension door. LaughingMan19 (GM): "...hello?" Coil: Is this your dresser? LaughingMan19 (GM): "Who dressed her?" Coil points at the dresser with a 'what the hell' expression. Caleb L.: Do you know someone who has stars on all their clothes? LaughingMan19 (GM): "...that looks like Tim's stuff. Why'd you put Tim's clothes out here?" Rune: I can dresh myshelf thank you. Coil: Please tell me that you can't warp reality with your thoughts and you're just a butler or something. LaughingMan19 (GM): Another cry can be heard from the room now. "HEEELLLLPPPPPPP!" Rune tries to figure out how to get up there. LaughingMan19 (GM): To Coil: "Who's butt now?" Caleb L.: I start heading towards the room telling the old man city guard business Rune follows Hank! LaughingMan19 (GM): How about through the now open door the guy is standing in? Coil nods, and follows Hank, pointing at him and yelling CITY GUARD BUSINESS. LaughingMan19 (GM): The man seems confused, but isn't getting in the way of the armored half-orc. Caleb L.: Do you know the word subtle? Anna runs along behind! "KEEP YELLING, IN-TROUBLE PERSON." LaughingMan19 (GM): You guys head up and the old wizard with the dragon guides you up to Tim's room. "I should warn you, I think he has comp--" "OH GODS! HELP ME!" Rune: He hassh what? LaughingMan19 (GM): "...hm" says the old man "strange reation to guests." The old man opens the door and you see... Coil: I know the meaning the word. LaughingMan19 (GM): A completely trashed room. Caleb L.: then follow it maybe LaughingMan19 (GM): Garbage tossed about everywhere. Caleb L.: I draw my sword Coil: This is definitely a situation requiring it, clearly. LaughingMan19 (GM): On the wall you see six sconches, four of which have swords holstered in them. Two sets of armor are against the wall, some magic stuff is on a far desk. And crying can be heard from a closet door on the far side of the room. Rune goes and opens the closet. LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, you're moving up to the closet? Rune does, yes. LaughingMan19 (GM): Is everyone gathering around the clost? Rune: ((Oh wait. No.)) LaughingMan19 (GM): *closet? Rune just opens the closet. Rune doesn't have to touch it to do that. Anna surveys the floor, looking for footprints. Rune casts Thaumaturgy to fling the doors open instead. LaughingMan19 (GM): Rune tugs on the door, but it's locked. "They're crazy! Completely crazy!" Rune: Who are? LaughingMan19 (GM): Another voice comes from the far side of the wall. "Tough audience huh? And here I thought we were being real CUT UPS!" Rune, what's your AC? LaughingMan19 (GM): A sword comes flying at you, missing you by inches and embedding itself in the door. Rune: ((Um.)) LaughingMan19 (GM): The other three start snickering and hovering off the wall. Everyone move to position and roll iniative. Rune: ((11.)) LaughingMan19 (GM): ((Yep, and he rolled crap.)) Just type out "/roll d20 + iniative bonus" to get your initiative score. Anna: rolling d20+1 ( 6 ) +1 = 7 Rune: rolling d20+1 ( 4 ) +1 = 5 Anna: :P Coil: rolling 1d20+5 ( 11 ) +5 = 16 Anna: wow, we're rolling terribly. Anna: not Caleb L.: rolling d20 + 1 ( 13 ) +1 = 14 LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, the order is Coil, Hank, The Swords, Anna and then Rune. Coil, you go first. Coil: ((Each square is five feet, right?)) LaughingMan19 (GM): Yes. You could get to either of the swords closest to you. Coil will attack the nearest sword with a hand axe. LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, make an attack roll. Coil: rolling 1d20+7 ( 1 ) +7 = 8 HAH. 1. ((Its a sign.)) LaughingMan19 (GM): Your swing is nowhere near it. Do you wanna use your bonus action for anything? Coil: I think I can make an unarmed strike as a bonus action whether I hit or not? LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, go ahead then. Coil: rolling 1d20+7 ( 10 ) +7 = 17 Better. LaughingMan19 (GM): That just hits. Roll damage. Coil: rolling 1d4+5 ( 3 ) +5 = 8 LaughingMan19 (GM): You run up and the sword nimbly dodges out of the way of your axe. It turns to laugh and you give it a round house kick to the face. Err, what you assume would be the face. A crack forms in the blade, but it's still going. Hank, your turn. It should be noted, the piles are considered difficult terrain. So, it takes twice as much movement to go through them. Caleb L.: can I attack it from there? LaughingMan19 (GM): Yes. You can use the buttons under weapons to attack. Or type it out. Caleb L.: longsword Hank • Melee attack Attack 19 | 10 vs AC Damage 9 slashing LaughingMan19 (GM): Hank runs up with his long sword and slashes it right where the crack was forming. The sword breaks in two and falls to pieces on the floor. "OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" "I guess Kenny just couldn't...CUT IT!" They all laugh. And turn to face you. The first one flies up and swings at Coil. LaughingMan19 (GM): 15 vs AC? Coil: ((AC is 19.)) LaughingMan19 (GM): You easily duck the attack. The second sword flies through the trash, and up to Hank. LaughingMan19 (GM): ...and rolls a natural twenty. Anna: can move the junk piles to the map layer to avoid dragging them along by right-clicking and selecting the relevent option. I think it's in advanced. Caleb L.: ok bring the pain LaughingMan19 (GM): The sword cuts you across the face, Hank, dealing 4 points of slashing damage. Thanks Anna. The last sword comes flying at Hank too. Caleb L.: of course it does LaughingMan19 (GM): What's your AC? Caleb L.: 18 LaughingMan19 (GM): LaughingMan19 (GM): It just barely hits and deals 3 more points of damage. Anna's turn. Caleb L.: I think the swords hate me LaughingMan19 (GM): "Hey, look at me guys, I'm SLASHING the city guards budget down!" "HAHAHAHAHA!" Anna runs up, pulling out her quarterstaff as she goes! (Can I cast Shillelagh as a bonus action, as I run?) LaughingMan19 (GM): Because it is a cantrip, I think so. Anna attempts to bonk the closest sword! LaughingMan19 (GM): Roll for it. Anna: Quarterstaff+Shillielagh Anna • Melee attack Attack 18 | 17 vs AC Damage 6 Bludgeoning LaughingMan19 (GM): As the sword is laughing at it's friend's bad joke, you bonk it on the hilt. Clearly doing some damage. Rune. Rune: Ray of Frost Rune • Evocation Cantrip Anna: "Less joking, more deactivate-ing." Rune: rolling 1d20+5 ( 6 ) +5 = 11 Rune tries to hit the sword with a ray of frost. It probably misses! LaughingMan19 (GM): I'm afraid it does. You give Coil some frosted tips, though. Coil. Unless, wait, sorry. Do you wanna move or use a bonus action? Rune doesn't, no. LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, coil, you're up. Coil: I'm going to attack the sword in front of me, then. LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok. Coil: rolling 1d20+7 ( 15 ) +7 = 22 LaughingMan19 (GM): That hits, no problem. Coil: rolling 1d6+5 ( 6 ) +5 = 11 LaughingMan19 (GM): You bring your axe down hard on it, and it is clearly hurting, but still standing. Coil: i'll use my bonus unarmed strike, then. rolling 1d20+7 ( 8 ) +7 = 15 LaughingMan19 (GM): It was left reeling from your axe attack. You go to try another roundhouse kick, but it flies out of the way, this time. "Sorry pal. I guess you just couldn't CUT it!" The others don't laugh this time "Dude, you used that joke already. Try harder than that." Hank. Caleb L.: If I move they get attack of oppurtunity right? LaughingMan19 (GM): You can move up one, and they won't. You can also use a standard action to disengage, but then you cannot use it to attack. But, yes, at least one of them will otherwise get an attack of opportunity on you. Caleb L.: I will attack the one on its own LaughingMan19 (GM): In front of Coil? Ok, roll it. Caleb L.: longsword Hank • Melee attack Attack 15 | 16 vs AC Damage 12 slashing LaughingMan19 (GM): Swing and a miss, I'm afraid. You can use lay on hands on yourself as a bonus action, though. Caleb L.: ok LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, give yourself back 5 hp. And then it's their turn. The first one takes a swing at Coil. LaughingMan19 (GM): And misses. The next one goes for Hank. LaughingMan19 (GM): And misses worse. And the last one goes for the bonking druid. LaughingMan19 (GM): Anna, what's your AC? Anna: Currently 15. LaughingMan19 (GM): It comes at you, but you manage to knock it away with your arm, effortlessly. Your turn. It should be noted, they are still making endless amounts of sword puns. It's really annoying. Anna swings the staff like a bat at the one in front of her. Anna: Quarterstaff+Shillielagh Anna • Melee attack Attack 10 | 21 vs AC Damage 10 Bludgeoning LaughingMan19 (GM): Go for it. A swing and a miss. Anna: whiff LaughingMan19 (GM): You swing three times at it "Strike one, strike two, strike three! YER OUT!" "HAHAHAHA! That reference doesn't even make sense in this universe!" Anyway, Rune. Coil: ((We have to stop these swords, guys, they're starting to break the fourth wall.)) Anna: "By that logic, I still have two tries." Rune: Ray of Frost Rune • Evocation Cantrip Attack 11 vs AC Damage 6 cold Anna: oops OMIT. Rune tries again. Hopes that took the +5 bonus into account automatically, and isn't sure! LaughingMan19 (GM): Even if it didn't, it wouldn't help, sadly. The ray misses, striking a torch, that instantly freezes. Coil. Coil: Same again, hitting with the axe. rolling 1d20+7 ( 9 ) +7 = 16 LaughingMan19 (GM): These swords have suddenly gotten real fast, you guys. Whoosh! Coil: rolling 1d20+7 for my bonus hit. ( 2 ) +7 = 9 LaughingMan19 (GM): Hank ducks out of the way, as your kick goes wide. Hank, you're up. Caleb L.: attacking one in front of coil again longsword Hank • Melee attack Attack 7 | 14 vs AC Damage 11 slashing LaughingMan19 (GM): It parrys your attack and almost knocks you off your feet as it pushes back. And now it's the sword's turn. First one goes for Coil. LaughingMan19 (GM): "Ok, no more Mr. Nice Sword", and it strikes Coil across the chest for 9 damage. Coil: Ow. LaughingMan19 (GM): The next one goes for Hank. LaughingMan19 (GM): It whips right over Hank's head, which, given how tall he is, is almost impressive. Last one goes for Anna. LaughingMan19 (GM): It begins spinning around, loses control and actually collides with it's buddy, hurting the other sword instead. And now it's your turn Anna. Anna shifts over a bit and pokes Coil in the shoulder, healing 8 damage! (Cure Wounds) LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, is that your turn? Anna: myep LaughingMan19 (GM): Alrighty. You're up Rune. Coil: ((woot, thanks.)) Anna: going to attempt to migrate upstairs, the internet's better up there. LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok. Rune: Ray of Frost Rune • Evocation Cantrip Attack 13 vs AC Damage 2 cold LaughingMan19 (GM): I think I will be bringing this session to a close after this encounter, though. Rune maybe just isn't good at this. LaughingMan19 (GM): ...I'm beginning to think the flying swords were not the best choice for a first encounter. Sorry. Hank: well I only hit one sword myself they are crafty buggers LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, Coil, you're up. Coil: rolling 1d20+7 ( 17 ) +7 = 24 LaughingMan19 (GM): YES! That is very much a hit. Coil: rolling 1d6+5 ( 4 ) +5 = 9 LaughingMan19 (GM): As you swing your handaxe around, you sever the whole blade from the hilt, sending the two halves flying across the room, where they crumple to the floor. Do you wanna do anything else, Coil? Coil: So, you can now move after you attack, right? You can split up your move through your turn?)) LaughingMan19 (GM): Yes. Coil: Then I'm gonna move there and call it good. LaughingMan19 (GM): You still have your bonus attack, if you want it. I think. Coil: ((I think it has to be against the same target? Or at least a nearby target.)) LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok then. Hank. Hank: I am going for the jerk in the junkpile that natural 20ed me LaughingMan19 (GM): Go for it. Hank: longsword Hank • Melee attack Attack 14 | 21 vs AC Damage 10 slashing LaughingMan19 (GM): You swing, and catch nothing but starry underwear. Their turn. LaughingMan19 (GM): The first one swings for Coil and misses. LaughingMan19 (GM): And the second one swings for Hank and misses. Anna. "Wow, I've heard of AIR heads, but this is ridiculous!" No laugh. "Get it...cause we're getting nothing but air." "Now, you're trying too hard, friend." LaughingMan19 (GM): Anna, you're up. Hank: You guys don't get the point Anna again tries to bonk the nearest sword apart. LaughingMan19 (GM): "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Go for it Anna: Quarterstaff+Shillielagh Anna • Melee attack Attack 25 | 19 vs AC Damage 5 Bludgeoning Crit Additional 7 damage Quarterstaff+Shillielagh Anna • Melee attack Attack 16 | 16 vs AC Damage 11 Bludgeoning LaughingMan19 (GM): WHAM! It's laugh is cut short as you smash it to oblivion. Anna: it didn't display at first. >.< LaughingMan19 (GM): S'okay. You got it. Rune! ...rune? Bryony, you there? Rune: ((Yeh.)) LaughingMan19 (GM): Your turn. Rune: Ray of Frost Rune • Evocation Cantrip Attack 22 vs AC Damage 5 cold LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, that time, you got him. Rune plinks. LaughingMan19 (GM): You fire a ray, hitting him where the blade meets the hilt, forming an ice chunk around him. "GAH! ...Cool, new doo!" Comment aside, he is hurt, but now down. Coil. Coil: rolling 1d20+7 ( 4 ) +7 = 11 rolling 1d20+7 ( 20 ) +7 = 27 LaughingMan19 (GM): Critical hit. Coil: ((So a crit means I roll double the dice?)) LaughingMan19 (GM): Yes. Coil: ((So 2d4.)) LaughingMan19 (GM): So, 2d4 + 5 Coil: rolling 2d4+5 ( 2 + 1 ) +5 = 8 LaughingMan19 (GM): You give a hard karate chop, shattering it's ice fro, and doing serious damage...but not taking it out, just yet. Hank. Hank: longsword Hank • Melee attack Attack 9 | 7 vs AC Damage 5 slashing LaughingMan19 (GM): Swing and a miss. Hank: like usual LaughingMan19 (GM): It comes back at Hank for 7 points of damage. "I...cough...guess you could say...this is the final...CUT!" "heh...heh...heh..." Anna. Anna steps up and attempts to shatter the thing. Anna: Quarterstaff+Shillielagh Anna • Melee attack Attack 7 | 9 vs AC Damage 8 Bludgeoning LaughingMan19 (GM): Now such luck. Anna: whiff LaughingMan19 (GM): Rune. Can you end it?!? Rune: Magic Missile Rune • Evocation Level 1 LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok, roll damage. Rune: Magic Missile Rune • Evocation Level 1 Damage 13 force LaughingMan19 (GM): BOOM! Rune magic missiles it, using up half her spells for the day! LaughingMan19 (GM): The sword is knocked back into a wall and shattered against it. End combat. And I think this is where I'll leave off for the night. *We'll Coil: .... who thought animated pun-swords were a good idea? Was that a problemt hat needed solving? LaughingMan19 (GM): Sorry we didn't get as much done as I'd hoped guys. And sorry about all the technical issues. Anna: Eh, from my experience, some mages tend to answer the question 'can we do it?' before they answer the question 'should we do it?'. Rune: Not a fan of the system so far. I stupidly topped off rolling bad stats with the wrong race and the wrong class and was completely ineffective. LaughingMan19 (GM): You killed the last sword. Rune: Yes. With one of my two spells per day. SmallGalaxy: It gets better when you get higher level. One of the main benefits of being a warlock is that you can replenish your spells on a short rest, while every other class has to actually go to sleep. Rune: Oh good. That makes me glad I chose wizard. SmallGalaxy: Oh. >.< Wizard can be crazy-cool, too, though. Rune: Yeah. Apparently when other people play them, maybe. Coil: Wizards can get their spell slots back on a short rest, too. SmallGalaxy: Wait, really? AWESOME LaughingMan19 (GM): Ok guys. I am off to bed. SmallGalaxy: See ya. Sleep well and such! LaughingMan19 (GM): Indeed. Caleb L.: good night LaughingMan19 (GM): Talk later.